Nightcrawler Elite
Nightcrawler Elites are an enemy that appear in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. They are voiced by Brian Bloom. __TOC__ Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The Nightcrawler Elites represent the veteran members of the Nightcrawler mercenary force. They commonly serve as squad leaders, and present a dramatically greater threat to the F.E.A.R. Sergeant than Light and Heavy Nightcrawlers. Their appearance is largely similar to their lesser colleagues: their combat suits bear the dark overall armor typical of a Nightcrawler. The only notable difference is the absence of a helmet. The exposed upper half of their heads is not a weak point to be exploited, however. Besides being heavily armed and armored, they possess superhuman reflexes very similar to those of the Point Man and the Sergeant, rendering them nearly impossible to defeat without using Slow-Mo. Moreover, they are also capable of briefly climbing ceilings and walls in a fashion similar to the Replica Assassins, which makes it all the more difficult to get a bead on them. Elites disorient their opponents' aiming and movement patterns even further by hurling a pair of frag grenades and/or AP-5 Deployable Turrets at them just before dropping back to the floor. Behavior wise, Elites are intelligent and determined and are as vocal as any other combatant, though with a catch: unlike the rest, they are not above using trash talk to provoke the easily intimidated. While most Elites are supplied with VES Advanced Rifles, they also can carry the most lethal weaponry that the Nightcrawler arsenal has to offer, ranging from K3-BT Grenade Launchers to the LP4 Lightning Arc. Combat Tips Though they are faster and more deadly, Elites are possible to defeat without strong weapons, although this means a substantial amount of resource and time is needed. The player can unequip their weapon, run up to them and start punching them. It appears to stun the Elites to a degree, allowing the player to dispatch them without draining their ammo, though this is not advised on difficulties beyond Moderate, as their weapons tend to be more powerful and they will shoot at the player on sight. The player can use AT-S Proximity Mines or M77 Remote Bomb to set as traps. AP-5 Deployable Turrets will also help and will serve as distractions, buying the player some time to score a few easy hits. Elites will use turrets and grenades against the Sergeant, which can be troublesome for inexperienced players. If the Nightcrawler Elites have K3-BT Grenade Launchers or LP4 Lightning Arc Weapons, it is best if the player stays mobile and stay far away. Stronger weapons should be used against them, although grenade-type weapons are not recommended, due to their lack of projectile speed. The Sergeant should stay out of the open to avoid fighting more than two Elites if encountered. The most dangerous variant is the one with Type-12 Laser Carbine, which will cut though player's health and armor rapidly, even on the lowest difficulty. Avoid direct contact because the player will get hit in no time, indirect fire like K3-BT Grenade Launcher or ranged attack like ASP rifle/Type-7 are the safest way to deal with them. Thankfully, only one Elite has such weapon, in Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Production. The second most dangerous variant has K3-BT Grenade Launcher, which is very lethal for players in the open, they can manipulate the trigger faster than the player can, which will result in 2-4 grenades flying to the player, instead of the 1-2 that the player can fire off. Because they are hard to fight even with cover, retreat to any previous area and use doorways to shield the grenade blast. Then return fire with ranged weapon, this method is slow but safe. Because the Elites are much more durable than their normal soldier counterparts, more powerful weapons such as the ASP Rifle, LP4 Lightning Arc weapon, MP-50 Repeating Cannon, Type-7 Particle Weapon or even bullet-hose TG-2A Minigun can be used, it will take a while to take out Elites even with VES Advanced rifle. The Type-12 Laser Carbine, although extremely rare, is very effective if the player meets them at close range. It takes about 75 battery units to take out one. And if the player has full bar of Slow-Mo and good cover, MP-50 is another effective tactic, it takes 7 direct hits to finish one. Quotes es:Rondadores Nocturnos Elites Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category: Nightcrawlers